With continuous improvement in performance of electronic products such as a wireless WAN card and a data card, energy consumption of the electronic products also correspondingly and substantially increases. A heat dissipation manner of the electronic products in the prior art is mainly natural heat dissipation, that is, heat exchange performed between air that naturally flows in the external environment and air inside the electronic products to achieve heat dissipation. However, heat dissipation efficiency in this heat dissipation manner is relatively low, which causes relatively low reliability and a relatively short service life of an electronic product that uses the heat dissipation manner to dissipate heat.